Marriage
by Ron Weasly girl
Summary: Sokka finds himself stressing about marriage, and Toph who has started to become increasingly attractive is not helping. TophSokka. Written for Metro.Max.
1. Marriage Woes

_**Marriage **_

* * *

_Rating:_ K+ 

_Disclaimer:_Trust me if I owned Avatar season three would have came out a _long _time ago.

_A/N:_ This was written for **_metro.max's _**challenge to write a Tokka fanfic, I hope you like it, even if it is a bit sucky. Alrightly! About a year has past since the war ended so Toph is 13 while Sokka is 16. I love the idea of Sokka and Toph hanging out at the fire nation with poor Zuko and his chronically bored wife so – _ta da! _Fire nation they are in! Oh, and I had to use **_Artemis Rae's _**amazingly awesome idea of Toph's obsessionwith cake :) So yay I'm done now.

_Summary: _Sokka finds himself stressing about marriage, and Toph (who has started to become increasingly attractive) is not helping.

* * *

Life was becoming stressful for the now normally carefree Sokka, with his Gran Gran bothering him day in and out about marriage.

_Oh Sokka, when are you finally going to get married? _

_Oh Sokka, when are you finally going to get me another granddaughter in-law?_

_Oh Sokka, that girl is very pretty, you should go and talk to her! Maybe she'll be 'the one'!_

_Oh Sokka, when are you finally going to get me some great grandchildren? I'm not going to live forever you know!_

It was getting increasingly annoying to the point where he was toying with the idea of finally kicking her out of the Fire Lord's palace and sending her back home to the South Pole. It's not that he didn't enjoy Gran Gran company and didn't like the fact that she came all the way to visit Sokka and Toph – but he would go insane if he ever heard the word _marriage _again. It wasn't like he wasn't worrying about it himself enough!

He knew he was sixteen, which was the typical marrying age in the Water Tribe. He knew he has been sixteen for months now, and that in his home a boy of his age would have married long ago. Probably after the first month of turning sixteen.

It wasn't that he didn't want to get married. He just felt something holding him back from actually going out with a girl – or even talking to one for that matter. And honestly he didn't want to talk to those girls! Because they were nothing compared to the one holding him back – pretty forcefully too.

Toph, was her name. His little piece of earth that had been with him ever since the war ended and refused to leave his side – even when Katara and Aang left. She stayed. Like an unmovable rock, she would never leave his side. And he had to admit he liked that – _a lot. _And as much as he wanted to tell Toph that, he didn't, for the fear that she would laugh in his face and tell him flat out no.

He really couldn't handle that right now. Or _ever_ for that matter.

So he continued to stay by her side hoping that she loved him back as much as he loved her, and continued daydreaming about her lips touching his or her confessing her undying love to him in a very unlike Toph-ish manner.

At least until he got the guts to tell her.

"Sokka." He could hear her voice from far away as her plump pink lips moved slowly in his dull mind as he rested his square chin on his fist.

"_Sokka!" _she called a bit more forcefully but Sokka only noticed how she placed her fists on her curvy hips in a Katara like manner leaning heavily on her left leg which was half covered by her normal earthbending attire with the small exception of the bright red fire nation sash resting at her waist.

"_SOKKA!"_ Sokka felt a fist slam hard on his head causing his head to slip between his fist and land hard on the table.

"Ow..." He moaned rubbing his sore chin.

"Well maybe next time you'll pay attention when I'm talking to you, Snoozles." Toph chided curtly her dull green blind eyes slit like.

Sokka gave her a sheepish grin, "Sorry." He apologized but Toph only let out a soft, low growl from the back of her throat, wordlessly telling him he was not yet forgiven.

"Anyway," Toph continued coldly, "I was saying that your Grandmother needs to go. Now."

"What are you talking about?" Sokka puzzled, "She the one who's bugging _me!" _

"I know," Toph snarled sourly, "But she was talking to me about setting you up with some _girl_."

"And that bothers you... _why?" _Sokka wondered gesturing with his hands, for an answer.

"I just don't want you going out with some _random _girl, ok!" She retorted loudly, before slumping back in her chair, her expression considerably darker.

Sokka stared at her for a moment, "You know that bit of shouting was completely unnecessary there." He nagged, as he folded his arms.

Toph mumbled something he couldn't quite hear but he didn't question her about it.

"Well don't worry," Sokka assured her, "I'm not going out with some stupid girl just because Gran Gran wants me too."

"Good." Toph replied, but her near furious expression had not changed.

A silence fell between them for the first time in a while. It was painfully awkward.

"So…" Toph began casually, "When do you plan to get married?"

Sokka whined "Oh, please don't bring this up now!"

"Oh come on!" Toph snapped at him, "It's just a question! Get over it. Now seriously, when do you plan to – you know – get married." she said the edge of her voice strangely anxious, though Sokka did not notice.

Sokka shrugged, "I don't know," he sighed creating tiny circles on the wood of the table with his long, thin index finger, "Do you want to go down to the kitchen? I'm kind of hungry." He asked changing the subject abruptly, standing up and walking towards the door but Toph's tight grip caught his wrist and he was nearly knocked off his feet.

"You didn't answer the question." She growled.

Sokka tried to tug his wrist out of her hand with no avail, "I told you – I – don't – know!" He said slowly and loudly like she was a small child.

"I'm blind, Sokka, not deaf." Toph said coolly, "And for your information, I'm looking for an answer other then 'I don't know'."

Sokka gave up trying to claw his way out of her grasp and instead sighed letting his imprison arm hang limp, "I guess… I guess when I find the right girl." He said, sounding defeated, and averting his blue eyes from her blind ones, "Happy now?" he added his tone suddenly fierce.

"When you find the right girl." Toph replied blankly.

"Yes!" Sokka barked, "Now can we _please _go?!"

Toph ignored him though her hand slipped from his wrist before she crossed her arms across her chest, "Oh so I guess she's going to be some pretty, stupid, skinny... _perfect _girl! Right?!" she assumed clearly irritated.

"What?" Sokka asked confused, "No! Why would you-? I wouldn't-!" he stammered before shaking his head violently before taking a deep breath and lowering himself till his face was directly across from hers, which proved much more difficult then he had originally thought seeing how tall he had grown over the past years, "_No_," he assured her firmly, "I wouldn't marry a girl like that."

"Well that what kind of girl would you marry?" Toph inquired bitterly turning her face away from his.

"I don't know!" Sokka screeched jumping up, "Why are you asking me this!?"

"Because I want to know." Toph replied her voice was low and dangerous.

"What because you think I'm going to - leave you or something like that?!" Sokka shouted, "Cause you know I'm getting pretty close to leaving you right now!" Sokka added threateningly.

"Yes!" Toph shouted jumping to her feet tilting her head upwards but only managing to focus her eyes on the chin of the water tribe boy, "Happy now?! Now you know I don't want you to leave me for some stupid girl!" She huffed crossing her arms yet again.

Sokka let her words sink in slowly his face softening as they did, "Toph," he began slowly, gently, "I wouldn't let some girl come between us."

"How do you know that!" Toph yelled at him fidgeting her arms, "You could just fall in love get married and move away and then what would happen to me! I'd be left all alone while Sugar Queen and Twinkle Toes are off playing hero! I'll be stuck here with _no one!" _she screamed her voice going up at least three octaves as she spoke.

"Toph I wouldn't do that-!" Sokka began his voice growing louder.

"Yeah right." Toph said sarcasm dripping from her words.

"I'm serious!"

"Stop kidding yourself." Toph scoffed as she began to walk away.

Sokka clenched his fist, "Toph!" he said and abruptly grabbed her shoulder swinging the surprised and wide-eyed earthbender around suddenly, "I wouldn't do that because I-I love you!" He confessed.

Toph stood there stock still as her once beating heart stopped suddenly in astonishment, "You…" She began in utter amazement as her heart started up again, beating twice as fast as normally and breath began to quicken sharply, "Love…? W-why didn't you tell me!" She screamed her voice getting higher as she spoke.

Sokka swallowed, "Because," he began turning his face away from her misty eyes, "I-I was afraid… that you wouldn't feel the same way."

He could feel her blind eyes boring into his cheek and he hesitantly turned back to find her unseeing eyes trying (and failing) to look incredulously at him and before Sokka could even react Toph raised her hand and slapped him across the face.

Sokka clutched his cheek, "_What the hell was that-?!"_

"You idiot!" She screeched grabbing the front of his shirt roughly, nearly knocking the poor warrior off his feet, "I do love you! I've loved you since the minuet you opened your stupid big fat mouth of yours!"

Sokka blinked, "Really?" he squeaked in disbelief.

"Yes!" Toph choked her voice exasperated, "Now are you going to kiss me or what, you stupid,_ clueless_ idiot!"

Sokka let out a relived smiled, grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her.

"I love you." He said with a grin.

"Yeah, you better." Toph smirked with narrow eyes causing Sokka to let out a laugh.

He found her lips again as she pulled him closer to him.

"Toph?" Sokka asked her pulling away.

"Mmhmm?" She hummed in response kissing him again.

"Will you marry me?" he said against her lips.

Toph's eyes opened wide, "What?" She asked suddenly alarmed.

"_Wwwiilll - yyyooouu-"_

"I heard you, you big prat!" Toph said hitting her fist against his chest and causing Sokka winced slightly, "Sokka, I'm only _thirteen."_ Toph reminded him.

"I know," Sokka said his voice a bit anxious, "But when you do turn sixteen – will you marry me?"

"I don't know…" She worried falsely as she tapped her chin with her forefinger, a small pout forming at her lips.

"There'll be cake at the wedding." He reminded her in a sing song voice.

"Done!" Toph said immediately and Sokka kissed her again, much longer this time though, "But it better be chocolate."

* * *

_A/N: _Oh my god! SO MUCH _CHEESE!_ Haha, but this was so much fun to write it was _so _incredibly worth it in the end :D Oh and I've been reading _way _to much Harry Potter but come on, prat is like - the most awesomest word next to_ Snog _hee hee SNOG! As I'm editing this now I'm realizing how I could continue this so, if there is anyone who wants be to continue just tell me in the review! Hope you liked this and I hope this helped with that annoying AWS metro.max:D Byebye for now peeps! 


	2. The Price Of Cake

**_Marriage _**

**The Price Of Cake **

_

* * *

_A/N: Continuing with the whole, "Toph is in love with cake" theory created by **Artemis Rae. **Oh and I'm raising the rating up to T for more intimate stuff (though nothing bad) and some mild cursing. Oh, and please tell me if I missed any mistakes during the editing.

* * *

Both Toph and Sokka had agreed to keep their marriage secret for a couple weeks until they found the right way to tell people – well and to enjoy the freedom of being able to go out without being smothered by obnoxious _'Aw!'- _ingor bone crushing hugs from friends and family saying how unbelievably happy they were for them. Frankly, it was nice to get a little time to themselves before being thrust into world full hugs, kisses, great-grandchildren, wedding plans, tears of happiness and all that wedding crap. 

Surprisingly their plan was going rather smoothly, nobody suspected a thing when they would go out to places on hours on end for everyone assumed they were just sneaking underage into another bar and getting drunk again -which was perfectly true! But this time it was done with more kissing.

They could strut around the palace in a very boyfriend – girlfriend fashion and nobody would notice for anyone who would ever care was miles away seeing how big the damn place was. He could put his arm around her at dinnertime and it wouldn't matter cause the spirits know nobody would be smart enough to figure it out. And it wasn't like Toph and Sokka would find the need to act very mushy around each other for they would rather die then start giving each other lovey-dovey names like 'Honey bear' or 'Snoocums' in fact Toph still called Sokka his old nickname 'Snoozles' - especially when she wanted to annoy him. Everything was perfect. Well, that is - it _was_ until that one simple accident – involving cake.

"Sokka!" Toph voice rang through his ears like a morning bell, "Wake up, Snoozles!"

Sokka groaned rolling over on his large bed and covering his ears with his pillow, "5 more minuets…" He moaned.

"No!" Toph shouted slamming her fist on the edge of his bed, "Get up!"

Sokka opened one of his eyes looking around blearily his eye caught on the window and he groaned as he saw the sun's position in the sky, "Toph! It's too early to be waking up! What are you even doing in her anyway?" He rolled over pulling the blankets up to his chin, "Go back to bed."

"But I _can't!!"_ She shrieked shrilly, ripping the blankets off the bed.

Sokka sat up looking at his future wife with crossed arms, "And why not?"

"I smell," Toph said voice low and eyes narrowed, "_Cake_." She whispered dangerously.

"Cake, ya say?" Sokka asked putting a hand to his chin thoughtfully then with a defeated slump in his shoulders he sighed, "Alright! I'm going!"

"Yes!" Toph cheered before running out of his room, "Now get dressed!"

When Sokka finally got out of his room Toph was slumped up against the wall, arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently, "What took you so long!?" She demanded.

"I've been in their for like two minuets!" Sokka said raising his hands up in his defense.

"Yeah, two minuets I had to spend having that amazing smell of cake tease my very senses." Toph said slamming her foot impatiently causing the stone floor to ripple, before grabbing his hand, "Now come on!" She ushered him jerking him off his feet as she ran towards the dinning room.

"I know my senses are not as good as yours Toph but, I don't smell any cake." Sokka said his long legs barely keeping up with Toph's short but insanely fast ones.

"Just wait!" she demanded angrily, "It's right in here." But by the time she had gotten half way threw her statement she had already flung open the door to the dinning room, and the sent of delicious cake, muffins, cinnamon rolls, fish, beef, and fruit practically punched Sokka in the face.

"Whoa." Sokka said in awe staring at the many rows of food that were piled high onto the dinning room table, drool dripping out of his mouth.

"CAKE!" Toph screamed pointing at the nearly five feet tall, chocolate frosting covered cake that towered over every other food filled plate like a castle.

"Uh, Toph?" Sokka began but Toph had already shot past him at the speed of light clambering up onto the tall table, "Maybe we shouldn't..." but his voice began to trail away as Toph thrust her fist into the perfectly decorated icing and ripping a piece off and shoving it into her mouth.

Sokka shook his head, before shrugging, "Eh, what the hell?" and with a slight smirk he shut the door to the dinning room. With the smirk still locked into place he ran after Toph climbing onto the table calling to her, "Hey! Wait for me!"

Toph shook her head her mouth too full of the delectable cake to talk as she continuously shoved her hands into the spongy goodness before stopping for a brief moment and swallowing a large mouth full. Gasping for air she managed to sputter, "No way." before shoving another piece into her mouth.

Sokka grinned as he watched her, "You know Zuko is probably going to kill us for this?" he mentioned casually, one eyebrow cocked.

Toph shrugged, "Who cares?" digging her chocolate covered fingers into the cake once again for another bite.

Sokka went to rip off a hand full but Toph stopped him grabbing his wrist with a sticky hand, "No, _mine!"_ She screeched.

Sokka gave her a pathetic pout, "Come on! You dragged me out of bed didn't you?"

Toph smirked deviously causing Sokka to flinch slightly, "Fine, you can have a _taste_**."** and with that she shoved Sokka hard in the chest, causing him to fall into the over large cake. With a giddy, overly sugar rushed, laugh she jumped in after him and landing down in perfect cross-legged form on his lap before taking a handful of the sweet cake and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Is that good?" Toph smirked, her arms still crossed against her chest. Suddenly, Sokka flung a piece of cake right into her pale face, "Yeah that was pretty good." Sokka laughed at Toph who looked appalled.

"Why you little!" She shouted grabbing a hand full and smashing it into his face making sure to rub it in, before laughing out loud at the work she had done before kissing him full on the lips.

"W-what was that for?" Sokka sputtered, confused.

"Well... you smelled really tasty." Toph shrugged, like it was the plainest thing in the world.

"Well... in that case," Sokka said looking thoughtful, "I should rub cake onto my face more often!"

Toph laughed out loud before wrapping her arms around Sokka's neck and catching him into another kiss so unexpectedly he fell flat on his back his head in a plate of chocolate chip filled brownies as put his arms around her waist, it would probably be one of the best moments in each others lives... that was until -

"What the _hell _is going on here?!"

Toph and Sokka both frozen both still covered in chocolate frosting, with Toph straddling Sokka in the middle of entire five foot spongy cake on top of a Fire Lord's royal dinning room table - it was not the best potion to be in when someone happened to walk in on you and your fiancé.

"Who is it?" Sokka whispered to Toph, his voice anxious.

Toph swallowed her blind eyes unknowingly fixed on his blue ones, "Zuko." She whispered her heart pounding nervously against his.

Sokka shot up from his current position sending Toph tumbling to his side and into a large bowl of Jell-O with a dignified, "That hurt!" But Sokka barely heard her as he turned to face the red faced Zuko who seemed to forcing himself not to set the room on fire as his clenched his sparking hands. Next to him stood his normally emotionless wife who for once, had her mouth hung wide open in a mixture of fury and surprise, and next to her stood Gran Gran who jaw had dropped at the sight in front of her.

But no, no, no,_ no_, if that wasn't bad enough - Sokka flinched as the Fire Nation high nobles, royalty, and grand generals stood there. Their numerous expressions ranging from furious to surprised and to utterly confused.

"Uh..." Sokka stared as Toph sat at his side trying to pull herself out of the large bowl of Jell-O with out much success, showing no signs of even caring about their current situation "...hi?"

Zuko tapped his foot and crossed his arms, "Get out." he said he voice dangerously low as he tried his hardest to remain cal.

"Uh - I think we should explain -" Sokka began but Zuko would not have it as he pointed towards the door with shaking a shaking finger.

"I said, _get out." _

"But-!"

"_GET OUT!!" _Zuko roared causing Toph and Sokka to jump.

"Going! Going!" Sokka squeaked grabbing Toph's sticky hand and hurling themselves off the table.

"Hey I wasn't finished with that cake!!" Toph began fiercely.

"YOU HAD ENOUGH CAKE!" Sokka shouted pulling her faster out of the room as a vein in Zuko's head began to pulse. As soon as the couple reached the large door Zuko walked up and slammed it hard behind them.

Toph sighed as Sokka breathed hard leaning on a wall to support himself, "Well, you have to admit," she began with a grin on her chocolate covered face as she reached down her shirt and removed a rather large chunk of Jell-O, "That was pretty _awesome!" _

* * *

_A/N:_ I cannot even begin to tell you how much fun this was too write! Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did :D Please review! 


End file.
